1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices which distribute stalks of vegetation for planting and, more particularly, to devices which distribute stalks of sugar cane.
2. Prior Art
There are several types of devices now commercially in use for planting sugar cane. Cane is planted by distributing freshly cut stalks of cane in trenches and then covering the trenches with soil. The process involves cutting the stalks of cane, loading them in carts, transporting them to the field for planting, distributing them evenly in trenches, and covering the trenches. Each step involves the use of heavy equipment and manpower. Any savings in time or equipment result in great economy to the farmer.
Devices currently in use feed stalks of cane from a cart into a single row for planting. In one type of planter, cane is fed into the trench by an arm having a moving chain with teeth which grasp the stalks and feed them to the rear of the cart and into a single trench. An operator is required to move the arm back and forth through the cart in order to evenly feed cane into the trench. Great operator skill is necessary to operate this device. It is accordingly very difficult to evenly feed the proper amount of stalks into the trench. Also, clogging frequently occurs when stalks become entangled in the device.
Another type of cane planter employs a moving wall which pushes the stalks from the front of the cart toward the rear. A rotating drum at the rear of the cart feeds the cane either directly into a single trench or to workers walking behind the cart who in turn lay the cane in the trench. Problems similar to those stated above occur with these devices, also.
No device is currently available which will evenly distribute cane stalks simultaneously to two rows.